Finally Together Or Maybe Not
by Bluefrost11
Summary: *ATTENTION!* This the sequel to "Goode High for Talents". Don't read this unless you've read that. Annabeth and Percy FINALLY got together. Great? Right? And the band is thinking of disbanding. Just what they want. But when Athena swoops into the beautiful painting... Well, let's just say that she may mess things up for the gang... :)
1. Welcome to the Beach

**Hey guys!**

**Happy birthday to me! I'm not that bad of a writer now!**

**I'm back! I missed you all so much! Thankfully, I got ungrouded in late September, but I told myself I wouldn't post the story until I had at least five chapters written. But then I only got like 2 1/2 done...**

**Also, time to tell you something I'm sure you'll laugh at. As you know, today is my birthday, and I was telling everyone... Birthday excitement... It gets us all. So I told this guy that it was my birthday... And he ignored me. I told him later again at the lockers, and he walked away. Then before school ended, I told him yet again and called him a meanie, this time he listened, and guess what he said. I quote,**

**"Yeah, I know. I was going to tell you later, like tomorrow." **

**Offensive! Yeah... So, since, naturally, he's afraid of me (Iz true), he told me Happy birthday. But, I was on my way to hitting him with my pencil case... So I finished the job. And apparently my scissors hit him, so he told me and we laughed at him... All in a good days work...**

**WARNING: There will be an amount of swearing in this fanfic**

**Me: EVERYONE! WISH ME A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Please?**

**Everyone (And I mean EVERYONE): HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Annabeth: Happy birthday! But I was hoping you would forget us... like you forget everything else important...**

**Me: YOU EVIL CHILD! Of course I couldn't forget you, my readers would kill me and call me Uncle Rick. Who I am not!**

**Percy: Did you just do a disclaimer subtly in that line?**

**Me: WHOA! HOW WAS IT THAT PERCY GOT THAT BUT ANNIE DIDN'T! PERCY! HAVE YOU BEEN ON TUMBLR OR SOMETHING?**

**Annabeth: PERCY, FOR THE LAST TIME! GET OFF TUMBLR! IT ISN'T GOOD FOR YOU!**

**Percy: Tell that to Divya (Me), she spends way to much time watching anime... She's always talking about Sword Art Online... Or Attack on Titan.**

**Me: Shut up! You're always on Tumblr. The sad this is all you do is look up you and your friends... And you just insulted me! On my birthday! !:,(**

**Percy: Or she says this: Mikasa is totally in love with Eren! Wasn't it obvious from the start?**

**Me: *Deathly Calm* Did you just *Chuckles crazily* insult my OTPs? Do you want me to join up with Mirajane and Happy to make you worst nightmares come true?**

**Annabeth: Uh, Divya? Wrong fandom...**

**Me (Divya): Oops... sorry...**

* * *

><p>What happened last:<p>

_"Percy, what's going on?"_

_"Your mom is either a stalker, or the evil witch mother of doom," Percy replies. I stifle my giggles._

_"What?" I ask, trying to look over him. But he's too tall._

_"Your mom is right behind me. She just walked out of an helicoptor" Percy says. I pale. I'm so stupid. I forgot to tell Percy to take a fale route. I jad a hunch she would follow us. But I was stupid. I just had to fall asleep. And now we are all screwed. A line of words popped up in my head. I apwanted to say them, but who know what I'll do if I say them. Instead, I walk around Percy._

_"Mom," I greet coolly._

_"Annabeth, darling," she says. If she calls me darling one more time... I will.. I will... I will... I will hurt her. I don't know how, but I will._

_"What do you want?" I deadpan._

_"Why, Annabeth, that is no way you treat your mother! How dare you!" She fumes. Hmp, well, I'm not done yet._

_"You, a mother! Ha, as if!" I laugh. Inside, I know I should feel guilty, but surprisingly, I don't. Maybe because Athena doesn't really fit a motherly description._

_"Annabeth! What is this! You must stop seeing these new friends of yours! This is not the daughter I remeber!" She scolds. Then I do something I will never forget._

_"That's right. I'm not the daughter you remember. I'm not the filthy-rich, spoilt, brat that you raised. Now that I'm free from your chains, I can say this. I HATE YOU," I said the words no parent wants to hear. No matter how horrible of parents they are. But Athena didn't seem affected by this. Oh. That's right. She has not heart. She can't feel bad._

_"Annabeth, don't be stupid. You are nothing without me. You awful child. You are mine. I will get you back. I have lawyers. I can get you back. You are underage. Come with me, or you won't see your silly friends anymore!" She threatens._

_"Is that a threat? Because I don't like it when people threaten my girlfriend, you know?" Percy spoke up._

_"And I don't like it when people threaten my family," Piper butts in. Huh? When did they get here? Anyway, I'm glad for their support._

_"Neither do I!" Thalia adds. Then the most amazing thing happened. All the friends that had gathered here— many, of course— started yelling at Athena on my behalf._

_"Go away! We don't want you here! Please come back... Hmmm... NEVER!" I yell._

_"This is not the last you'll see of me, my daughter... Oh, and you, boy, stay away from her. Or else you will regret it!" She whispers so only Percy and I can hear it. What a stereotypical ending._

_But that wasn't just an empty threat._

oOo~

**ANNABETH**

**(Ok, guys! This is very important, so I didn't put it in my AN. But, if you could please put truth and dares in the reviews? Thanks!)**

I walked to my room in the cabin. Sure, we had a house/mansion here, but where's the fun in staying there? There were a bunch of cabins there that the manager said we could use after he saw how many of us were there. He said that there weren't many people coming here, so it was okay. He gave it to us with a cheap rent, but I'm different than I was back then, so I gave him a little bit extra money. I felt bad for him. After we left his office, Percy told me that what I did was really nice. I felt really good about that. Not only because he complimented me, but because I did something nice. From what I can remember now, I wasn't very nice before.

I wondered what to do. I'll be staying with Piper. No one would ever let Percy and me share a room. But for part of "Plan Thalico", we made sure that Thals and Nico were together. And they can't do anything about it. After all, it's Thalia's regular room here, and Nico doesn't hide that he likes her as much. So, if she protests, I'm sure he'll say it's okay, and make a joke or something. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

I streched my limbs and yawned. Then I walked out of the door. A small note fluttered down as I opened the door. I picked it up and scanned it.

_Hey Wise Girl,_

_Sorry about not bringing in the suitcases... I wanted to talk to Nico, if you know what I mean. ;)_

Oh, Percy, have you never heard the word subtle?

_Piper, Jason, and I got the whole thing set up. We all agreed that you needed a break from all this planning. You seriously need more sleep. And if you try and come help us, I will pick you up and put you back in bed. So don't try. I'm a wonderful boyfriend, right? ;)_

_Yours truly, _

_Seaweed Brain_

Well, at least he got the spelling correct. We are both dyslexic, but Percy fails in everything to do with words. He must have spent a while on this. It would probably take me a long time to do this too, but, well, I guess I can tell you.

A long time ago, maybe when I was eleven, I was a full-out nerd. Not one that hid it either. Most people have a hard time believing this. I always would stay out of the way. Sure, I was athletic and stuff. I was on a bunch of teams and stuff. But I was also at the top of my class at everything. But I didn't speak to most people. I stayed in the corner, quiet. Only talking to Thalia or Piper. I always sang at home though.

Then one day, my mom heard Thals, Piper, and I playing a game we'd made up. There were judges, and a singer. I was the singer that round. I mean, I knew I could sing... But I didn't think I was that good. Thals and Piper always thought I was great. I always thought they were better. But then my mom heard me, then she spied on us until Thalia and Piper sang. After that, she told us that we were to start a band. My nerd status: hidden.

At first, we didn't wan't to do it, but then we got better and more popular, and our parents refused to let us stop. I think part of the reason I put up a fake attitude of me was because I didn't want people to know I was still against the idea of the band. I had forgotten this before, and just thought about how cool it would be if we were extremely famous. Guess what? It's not fun. You have to listen to your manager, in this case, our parents, we had to stay away from the crowd, we had to act like we were better than the rest. And I hated it in the inside, I think. I just got used to the music that we wrote, and the fans, and everything else that came with being famous.

That all came back to me a while ago. That's why I told Thalia and Piper that I wanted to disband our band. We are still getting the courage to tell our parents. But after what happened today, I think I'm ready to tell them.

I flopped on my bed, still holding the note, and fell asleep.

**(Again, please put your truth or dares in the reviews! I need to know what you guys think!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, Annabeth is a full-out NERD!<strong>

**You guys like? You guys review. It's as easy as that.**

**Percy: What? Are you talking about Tumblr**

**Annabeth: Percy, we only talk about Tumblr here if we're scolding you about it, or if you bring it up. Divya wouldn't be talking about it.**

**Me: Correct! You know, on Wattpad, my friend, Abby (Warriors987), made a fanfic called "Ask and Dare the Seven!" And I told her I wanted to be a part of it, so she added me and guess what?**

**Annabeth and Percy: *Hanging on to every word* What?!**

**Me: LEO CALLED ME FRICKEN DIVE-YA! NOT COOL LEO, NOT COOL**

**Leo: Hey! I'm a fiery person. I can't be cool. Only hot.**

**Me: Shhhhhh! I didn't call you here! KIDDING! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME MY FANS! I LOVE LEO TOO! *Hides from persistent fangirls***

**Annabeth: Since Divya is— *Looks at me* Well... Inconvenienced right now, I guess I'll end the chapter.**

**See ya next time around, and REVIEW! You know you want to!**

**~Bluefrost11**


	2. Why, Percy, Why?

**Hey guys!**

**So, lately when I've been on youtube, I watched a few videos of people playing "Five Nights at Freddy's". I wondered if there was a theme song, so I searched it up. The result was epic. I am officially addicted to this song. SOMEONE HELP ME!**

**Percy: How about we bonk her on the head? Then maybe she'll forget...**

**Annabeth: Remember the last time we tried that... Ouch...**

**Percy: Oh... Yeah**

**Me: Gee, thanks, I feel loved.**

**Percy: Goode for you**

**Me and Annabeth: NO! GODS NO! THAT IS AN AWFUL PUN. NO. JUST STOP!**

* * *

><p><strong>ANNABETH<strong>

_I flopped on my bed, still holding the note, and fell asleep._

~oOo~

I woke up and looked around the room. It was dark and the emptiness startled me. I jumped off my bed and turned the lights on. I looked outside. Judging by where the sun was, it must be around six or seven. I felt the need to take a shower, but that would take too long. "Plan Thalico" is going to start around now. So instead, I changed out of my clothes. I rooted through my small backpack, as Percy hadn't brought in our suitcases. I picked out a pair of shorts and a tank-top and slipped them on. I combed through my messy hair and tied it up into a high ponytail. I put on some gray flip-flops and walked out the door.

Percy, Jason, and Piper should be done by now. I walk toward the main and and before I reach the door, I hear screaming. Thalia, as far as I can tell. Probably about her room partner. I breathe in and sigh. They are so adorable and don't even know it. I push open the door and look around. Jason was hiding behind Piper in a joking way. Percy was making lots of hand motions and looking pointedly at Nico. Nico was blushing. Ah, that must be about the talk. Oh, and Thals was yelling. No surprise there.

But this is going wonderfully, just as I had planned. I started the act.

"SHUT UP!" I yell. Everyone looks at me in surprise. Well, Nico and Thalia, the rest know the plan, so they mimicked surprise.

"Thank you, now will someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" I ask "furiously".

"Annie! Do something! Piper told me that I have to share a room with Nico! I don't want to!" Thalia whined. Hehehe. Just as we thought.

"We are on vacation! You need to chill! I do NOT need a fricken heart attack from your stupid antics," I scowl slightly.

"Please! Annie!" Thalia begged, giving me puppy eyes. I faltered for a moment. I can't defy puppy eyes. Shoot! I look over at my partners in crime. They are looking at me coldly. Oh yeah, definitely not helping my cousin.

"Nope, you just called me 'Annie' twice in a row." I state. She makes her eyes wider. I scowl.

"Nico, do you mind sleeping wit— I mean in the same room as Thalia?" I asked him. The slip was on purpose. Nico blushed.

"No... I don't mind..." Nico muttered. Whoot, whoot! Plan Thalico just got a hundred percent accomplished! We did have a plan B... But whatever Percy said to Nico worked out fine!

"What!" Thalia squealed. Well, more like a oink mixed with a neigh... But that isn't the point. The point is that a squeal means her mood is delighted, but her exterior must remain the same to keep up the act of how they aren't in utter love.

"Nico! I thought you were on my side!" She protested.

"Well... Um, ya see, I don't care much... So I... Uh... Think I should be a part of this?" Nico mumbled yet again.

"Then it's settled. You two in the same room. And I don't want to see any smooching? Ok?" I ask.

"Huh..? Oh... Wait...I could say the same about you, Annie!" She shoots.

"Yeah, you can say it, but it doesn't count," I keep the suspense. Everyone is looking at me.

"How?" Thalia questions. Oh, my dear, dear cousin, you should not have asked that. Well, for us it's okay, but Thalia is going to be in blush city.

"Well, one, because Percy and I are actually dating. Two, because you two hate it when we make out, so why should you be hypocrites? And three, we all know your in love with each other, hurry up and ask each other out already!" I say.

"Uh..." they both say at the same time. See? They do make a great couple!

"Are not!" They say together. Again.

"Aren't what? Together? Well you should be!" I scowl. This is wonderful! (That is me fangirling over what I have done!). By this time, both Nico and Thalia are both extremely flustered.

"Fine..." Thalia said. Finally!

"Good. No arguing. Now, who wants to help make dinner!" I exclaim.

"Me!" Chorused Piper, Jason and Percy.

"Sweet! Let's go!" I walk toward the kitchen. "Follow me, my pupils!"

"... We aren't your pupils!" Piper says.

"Well, can any of you cook? Well, except Percy... Every time he comes near the food I'm making, something goes wrong..." I mutter the last part.

"Hey!" Percy protests.

"What? It's true? I wish I could cook as well as your mom... I can cook well enough though. But then there's you! The walking kitchen disaster!" I joke. Percy pouts and gives me his puppy face. Correction, his baby seal face.

"Not gonna happen," I tell him. I hear him swear under his breath and I smile. He's so cute.

* * *

><p>Let's just say this: Percy did not mean to destroy the kitchen. He only wanted to 'help'. Right now, I've forced Thals and Nico to 'clean up' the kitchen. For all we know, they are probably just making out in the kitchen...<p>

After I managed to clean a small space to work in, y'now, after Percy's disaster, I made something simple. Eggs. I made a huge platter and toasted some bread. If only Percy hadn't messed things up...

For one, he had dropped a full container of eggs, he had spilled the juice I made everywhere, and he burnt the Thai noodles I was making. I don't know how this happened if he was supposed to stand by and watch.

"Percy..." I start. "How did you destroy the kitchen?"

"I didn't mean too! I just wanted to help!" He protested.

"Don't be offended, but next time, please don't try and help..." I tell him. Percy sighs in defeat.

"Fine..." he says sadly.

After dinner, we decided to play truth or dare. The way we play is someone starts, and then whoever they dare, goes next. You'll see.

* * *

><p><strong>Gods, I'm mean.<strong>

**Oh, and I forgot to say. I'm putting up "Goode High for Talents" up on Wattpad. It' sun edited of course. I put up a few chapters already.**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Mysteries

**Hey guys!**

**I finished the first "Maximum Ride" book. Yeah, I know, don't kill me. I didn't read it soonee... BUT IT WAS SOOO GOOD! The only reason I didn't read it earlier was because I was to lazy to but a hold on it. Eventually I just saw it and picked it up.**

**Oh, and I HAVE NOT YET READ THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS! Okay? NO SPOILERS!**

* * *

><p><strong>ANNABETH<strong>

"Now, who's up for truth or dare?" I ask. Everybody groans. Perfect. "What? You guys have any better ideas?"

"Well, we could go to our rooms and sleep? Or we could go to the beach..." Percy suggests.

"No. We can't. It's vacation time. We aren't going to go to sleep that early." I say.

"Beach?"

"It's to dark outside,"

"Meanie,"

"Seaweed brain..."

Percy sticks his tounge out at me. I do the same. Aren't we mature.

"Will you guys stop flirting! It's hurting my brain!" Thalia objects.

"Aww, Thals, your brain came out of hiding! Just kidding!" I laugh. Thalia scowls.

"Whatever... Let's just get this over with..."

"Alright! I go first!"

"What! Why you! I wanna go first!" Percy pouts.

"Because I'm awesome, and you aren't as awesome," I reply loftily.

"But I am awesome!"

"Yes, that's what I subtly hinted,"

"SHUT UP AND START ALREADY!" Piper yells. Aw, I was just getting to the good part...

"Okay, okay... Hmmm... Nico, truth or dare?" I ask casually.

"Uh... Dare?" He questions.

"Nico! I dare you to tell the truth!" I proclaim.

"What! When was that an option?!" He yelps.

"Since now," I say. "Now, do you promise to tell the truth and only the truth?"

"Ugh... Whatever..."

"I take that as a yes. So, Nico, what was you first impression of mwa?" I ask. What? We planned it out so that we could discreetly ask the two if they liked each other. Simple.

"Uh... Do you really want to know that? I mean, will you, like, not hate me?" He asks.

"Of course not! I need an emo friend ya know!"

"Gee, thanks. Well, don't say I didn't warn you,"

"Hurry up!" Jason says, rather loudly.

"Hmm, so, when I first met you, I thought you would be like those typical pop stars, ya know?" We nod. "I also thought you were one of those stereotypical dumb blondes too... Sorry..."

"Ouch... Whatever... A lot of people think that. Your turn. Oh, and rule! You can't ask the person who asked you!" I tell them.

"Dagnabbit... I was going to choose you!" Nico jokes in a weird accent. We all laugh.

"Okay, so I choose... Um... Percy!" Truth or dare?" Hr asks.

"Dare." Percy says confidently. Oh, he is in for it now!

"I dare you to do 7 minutes of heaven with Drew tomorrow," Nico smirked. Percy looked nervously at me. I looked at him, my eyebrows raised up.

"Truth? Please?" Percy asks.

"Nope. Either you do it, or I send everyone 'the picture'" Nico said menacingly.

"Annabeth?" He asks.

"Nico... If you make him do that, I will tell the internet who you are, and your email, and your phone number, and especially tell them about "Thalico", and how it needs to happen," I smile evilly.

"Ugh... Fine... _He_ doesn't have to do it, but now you have to do it with... Hmm... Luke!" I turn paler than a sheet of paper. "Oh, and what's Thalico?"

"WHAT!" I yell. "NO WAY HOŚE!"

"Fine... them tell us the most embarrassing thing you can think about yourself. If it isn't the most, we'll get Piper and Thals to tell us." He smirks. Oh, that little devil...

"Fine... _Iusedtobeanerd_..." I huff.

"What was that?" He asks innocently.

"Hey! You can't make me say it again! You have no power over mwa!" I laugh evilly. Ha! I love my evil plans. Nico swore under his breath.

"Okay, my turn. Jason! How long have you been in love with Piper?" I ask.

"You have to ask truth or dare..." Thals points out.

"NUUU! My plan was ruined!" I say in a dramatic voice.

"Uh... Dare?" He says.

"MUHAHA! You fell into my trap again! Yes! I dare you to do that sort of dance thingy where you and Piper run to each other, yelling each other's names, and Piper you have to jump into his hug and Jason, you have to hold her up like in the Lion King!" I sighed happily.

"Aww, crap. But it's night time!" He complained.

"All the better! C'mon!" I whoop. We all go outside. "Phones at the ready..."

I pull out my phone and get the camera on.

"JASON!" Piper yells.

"PIPER!" Jason yells to her.

"Jason!"

"Piper!" Their voices became more quiet as they ran to each other. So close! They were nearly there!

And then they crashed.

Into each other.

And fell down moaning.

"My nose!" Jason moaned. "I think it broke!"

"What! But your nose was your besy face quality! Show me!" Piper yelps.

"Ow... That hurts!"

"No! Your nose! WE MUST AVENGE IT!"

"Yes! My nose was one of my most beautiful features!"

"Yosh! We will most definatly get revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>3RD PERSON<strong>

The cabin manager was leaving for the night. He was packing up, and could hear yelling of the kids. Well, teenagers. But they sounded more like kids. They reminded him of his kids. He looked at the torn up picture in his wallet and walked outside.

"You kids have a good vacation! Alright?" He called out to them. They chorused yeses to him and waved. They were good kids. He knew that they wanted their privacy. The blind one had asked him specifically to watch out for people they didn't want here. Like the paparazzi. Strange request. But he still did.

The man walked to his beaten down old car and was starting it up. He heard the kids whooping and laughing together. He smiled mournfully at them. They had it all. If only he could have given that to his family.

"Darn lucky kids..." He muttered to himself. "They have the life,"

"Yes, they do. Now, old man, do I have to hurt you to get in, or will you lets me in?" A male's voice asked. He didn't sound old. But he had an edge to his voice. He heard the shink of a weapon.

"Old man... I don't want to hurt you, but you know who those kids are, tell me, and let me in, and you won't get hurt."

"W-what is this?" The man asked.

"30 seconds..." The cold voice said.

"I-I'll speak! The woman who paid, her name, she told me to put down was Anna Chatse! I don't know what the boy's name was! He had black hair and green eyes. He was tall too!"

"Any other people?"

"Erm... there were a lot of people. About 30 or so..."

"Thanks man! But we don't need you anymore, so I guess we'll just leave you here. Sinking in your own blood..." The male said.

"Please! No... I have a wife... We already lost one of the children... I can't leave her."

"Hmmm... I guess then I will leave you. But, you have to close your eyes. Or else. You can leave in five minutes" The man could her the coldness thicken in the voice.

"O-of course..."

"Goodbye old man," The man could hear the footsteps receding. He let out his breath that he didn't know he was holding.

Five minutes later, the man left. The young male looked at him. A smile playing on his cruel face.

"Anna Chaste... Oh, Annabeth, how far will you go to cover yourself?" He said to no one in particular.

"Um... Sir? Why did you let the man go?" One of the guys cronies asked.

"My instincts tell me he's going to be useful later..."

The cronies didn't say anything else. They trusted the bosses instincts. After all, who wouln't? This guys instincts were always correct.

Always.

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh! I have marred Jason's face!<strong>

**But then again... I scarred an old man... Who is this old man? Rememeber him, he's important. Vital in fact. Yup, just going to end this before I give away the whole story...**

**Also, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	4. Plan Thalico Unleashed

**Hey guys!**

**I officially hate my friends. They literally ship me with every boy I talk to you. Who are a lot...**

**I don't have anything to talk about today... Wow, what a surprise...**

**Well, other than the fact that I won a free a on a quiz tomorrow... Even though I would do well on the quiz... Even though I didn't study... But then again, it is a vocabulary quiz... So that's easy.**

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY<strong>

Jason was whimpering about his nose, which, by the way, was not broken. It was just bruised.

"Ohmagee! Shut up! It isn't that bad!" I said, pretending to act like a sassy girl. Everyone stared at me.

"PERSASSY!" They all yelled. What? What was Persassy?

"What?" I ask.

"Persassy: When you put Percy and sassy into one big explosion, you get..." Nico says.

"PERSASSY!" Everyone screams again.

"Okaaaay... So, who's turn was it again?" I ask.

"Percy, you idiot, it was obviously— um... No, I take that back... Sorry... I can't remember..." Annabeth sighs.

"OH MA GEE! HALP! Annie doesn't know this! HALP! The apocalypse is coming!" Thalia and Nico scream together.

"COPYCAT!" They both yell.

"No, you are!" They start again.

"STOP COPYING ME!" They are so hopeless...

"Just another sign that they like each other..." Annabeth says. "Wait, scratch that... LOVE each other..."

"Yeah... I don't think we were even that oblivious..." I tell her. She stare at me like I'm crazy. Thals and Nico have stopped yelling at each other, and are now listening in on our conversation.

"Percy... I didn't even know what it was like to have friends... Of course I didn't think we would end up together... But seriously, cominb from a girl with no friends... I'm 120% sure we were that oblivious..."

"Nuh-Uh!" I tell her.

"Yup..." She states. "It's the sad truth."

"If I admit you're right, will you let me tickle you?" I'm sure I lost her at the first part.

"Of course I'm right. Go ahead, ad— Wait... WHAT!"

"You're right!" I yell and hold her so she can't get out. Then I tickle her with ease.

"HAHAAHAHAHAAAA— PERCY! STOP IT! I CAN'T— HAHAHAHA! BREATHE!" She yelps.

"Nope! Not unless you say this: Percy is a god, and I have no power over him,"

"I don't need to say it, you just did,"

"What?" I say. In the momentary lapse of time in my confusion, my grip on Annabeth loosens. Then she gets out of my trap. I scowl.

"Awww..." I say.

"Okay! Now, who's turn was it?" Annabeth asks, ignoring me.

"Uhh..." We're all clueless.

"We could make it so Jasper— I mean Jason and Piper— both choose..." Nico says. "Oh, crap... All these weird names are rubbing off on me..."

"Good idea! Jason! Let's go!" Piper exclaims. Piper drags Jason along while he moans about his nose.

"Shut up!" Annabeth yells. Then she looks at Nico. "Nico! You idiot! Two heads are better for revenge! They are going to kill us! Or at least do something evil to you!"

Wow, Annabeth, your plans are so... EPIC! How did she know this would happen?! She can anticipate all this? I mean, I knew she was smart. But this smart? Why didn't anyone warn me I was dating the smartest girl at school? Well, in my opinion... But it's probably true.

Jason and Piper come back. They look victorious. Oh. Hopefully they don't actually murder us. I hope they go along with the plan even more and don't mess up...

"Since Nico was so kind into giving us both a chance to choose, we have chosen what to do. Nico and Thalia. You guys have to confess. While Annabeth, not Percy," Piper looks at Annabeth pointedly. "Has to act like a dumb blonde for one day of school."

**ANNABETH**

She did not just tell me that! I can't believe her! But I can't really do anything unless I want to tell the truth. And that is even worse.

"I hate you, but fine," I say in defeat. Piper looks at me in shock.

"Your really not going to kill me or something?" She asks.

"Yeah. 'Cause if I did, I wouldn't be able to get you back,"

"Meh... I'm prepared..."

"You won't be when it happen!" I declare.

"What!"

"So, Thalia, Nico, go confess! After that, let's go to sleep or something. We have a big, big, day tomorrow!"

"You sound like Effie..." Thalia tells me.

"Hmmm... Hurry up,"

"What! I don't want to do it here!" Nico says.

"Too bad!"

"Let's just get this over with..." Thalia says. "Okay. Nico, I've had a crush on you ever since we met. But I never had the courage to tell you because I wanted you to tell me your feelings first! Okay?" Nico stares at her. Thalia is blushing like mad. She looks down. He isn't going to tell her he likes her, isn't he? And then the most romantic thing I've ever seen happens.

As Thals is looking down, Nico catches her chin, pulls her toward him and kisses her. All of our jaws drop. We stay in that position for l don't know how long. Eventually the kiss ends and our chins are still hanging downward. Thalia's face is slack with surprise.

**THALIA**

Oh my gosh.

That is all I can think of during the kiss. I swear, it is the best kiss I've ever gotten. And I have a lot of unwanted kisses from fanboys and girls. Trust me, they will do anything just to touch you face.

My eyes are still open, so I look at the gang. Their mouths are gaping and they look like they haven't seen a kiss like this ever. I don't know why, 'cause I know I've seen Jason and Piper suck faces. But you know, I've seen Percy and Annie suck faces more... It's kind of scary. I close my eyes for the remainder of the kiss. When we pull apart I look over at the peanut gallery.

"If you keep on doing that... You're going to catch flies y'now!" I call out in a sing-song voice.

"You- what? Just- kiss- just- that-," Annabeth gasps out.

"Yeees...?" Nico says.

"Flibbertigibbet?" Percy says.

"Is that even a word?" Nico asks.

"Yeah... It means an excessively talkative person... It makes no sense in this situation..." I tell him.

"OMG!" Piper squeals. I swear, whenever she squeals, which is barely ever, thank god, my ears die a little... "YOU TWO ARE SOOO CUTE TOGETHER!"

"OH GOD! PIPER PLEASE! I NEED MY EARS!" Annabeth half-yells, half-jokes.

**3RD PERSON**

The tall, menacing, cloaked figure looked down on the boy from before.

"Are you positive that it was them?" The taller one said.

"Surely you don't doubt me?" He mocked.

"I starting to realize why the people I talked to told me not to go to you..."

"Hmm? Why is that?"

"Because you're an ignorant fool who never gives a straight answer,"

"Maybe you're the ignorant fool,"

"What?!"

"You heard me. Even though I don't know the targets well, I would think that it's not a good idea to provoke them. They do all the work, you know, you just act like you do,"

"Do you take me for a fool,"

"Yes, if you were listening, I just called you a nincompoop..."

"I- I- I'll get another person to do the job!"

"There isn't anyone else who would do this,"

"I can des-"

"Oh shut up already!"

"I have lots of power young man!"

"And I have lots of information. I can blackmail you and you wouldn't be able to do _anything_,"

"Just do your job..."

"Give me what you promised,"

"Leave!" The figure brought out a gun. The boy left. The figure smirked and put the toy back in her cloak. This was child's play. The gun wasn't real of course. It was a water gun made to look like a real one. But of course the boy didn't know that. It was custom made.

The person walked over to the wall.

"Well, well, well. You can run and hide, but I will find you..." He/she traced the photo of a smiling girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh... I'm scaring myself writing this. Yeesh...<strong>

**Review! I like to know you guys are there for me! I'm not really in a happy mood right now because... probably shouldn't put that on the internet. But I'm not as happy as I'd like to be**

**Sorry about the late update, I know I give short updates, but I am getting even less time to write. So I have decided that I will update every other week.**

**REVIEW! :)**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys!**

**No this isn't a chapter. Sorry. But right now, my life is messed up, and I can't write. So, I decided I would put this story on hold while I get my problems fixed. I love you guys for being so patient. But my life is a mess, so either I will have no updates for a while, or some updates, but at random times. Your choice.**

**Tell me what you think in the reviews below. It would help if you did that.**

**Thank you, and I love you all.**

**~Bluefrost11**


End file.
